Born, torn, left behind, but always kind
by Amu4ever
Summary: I was born to save lifes, bot nobody cared about my cries. I was born to love, but people used me just for a laugh. I was born to give and never take, doing everything just for others sake. I was born to survive, just to sacrifice my life.
1. I was born

**I was born**

I was born and declared ‚special' soon after,  
the object of adoration and more often laugher.

I was born and my life was sealed by destiny,  
no way out of the damned prophecy.

I was born and had no choice,  
my wishes no voice.

I was born and seen as a sacrifice before I could walk,  
sparkling eyes decided my opinion void before I could talk.

I was born and dumped on door steps before I could resist,  
relatives already cursing, that I dared to exist.

I was born and betitled ‚boy-who-lived' before I could understand,  
brought down by so much hope and expactation before I could stand.

I was born and called hero from people of a world I didn't know,  
was their savior, their tool, got apprication just for show.

I was born and now I am about to die,  
and the sad thing is: ‚I don't think there is anyone left to cry'


	2. They needed me

**They needed me**

They needed me to keep them safe,  
expecting me to be always brave.

They needed me to distract the danger,  
leaving me with others anger.

They needed me to be their buffer,  
daming me to a life of eternal suffer.

They needed me to be their tool,  
forming me and trying to take me for a fool.

They needed me to be their sacrifice lamb,  
holding me down and keeping me tame.

They needed for me to stop to be,  
giving me up to continue to be free.


	3. The wizarding world

**The wizarding world**

The wizarding world is a great place to be,  
there are a lot of things to explor and many to see.

The wizarding world is a magical place, where dreams can come true,  
you may think you understand, but you probably don't even have a clue.

The wizarding world is a place, where normal rules don't apply,  
it's more then meets the eye.

The wizarding world ia a place, where false is true and wrong is right,  
without greys just black and white.

The wizarding world is a place, where prejudice are at their peak,  
unsaid, but still something about everyone speaks.

The wizarding world is a place, where children have to save them all,  
their protests and questions only hitting a unyielding wall.

The wizarding world is a place, where battles do not have to involve blood,  
dead bodies still everywhere, unmoving in mud.

The wizarding world is a place, where nightmares are reality,  
moral and honor are forgotten and the dark lord ist he one to consider equality.

The wizarding world is a place, where staying sane is more difficult than it seems,  
no average, just good, bad and extreme.

The wizarding world is a place, where some may wish waking would be something they could forget,  
with people some may wish to never have met.

The wizarding world can be the best or worst place, where you have ever been,  
but be careful, because nothing is what it seems.


	4. Forgetful relatives

**Forgetful relatives**

My relatives forgot to give me food,  
isn't so bad they meant it only good.

My relatives forgot to give me love,  
isn't so bad at least they had some good aimed laughs.

My relatives forgot, that it's normal for children to question and ask,  
isn't so bad instead they presented me with a list of tasks.

My relatives forgot to give me the attention my cousin got,  
isn't so bad instead I got the cupboard under the stairs as a sleeping spot.

My relatives forgot, that being special doesn't mean to be a freak,  
isn't so bad at least they reminded me of my impolite way to speak.

My relatives forgot, that being able to use magic doesn't decrease your worth,  
isn't so bad at least they had fun cursing my mother for my birth.

My relatives forgot, that there is a difference between petting and slapping,  
isn't so bad at least they were never regretting.

My relatives forgot to unlock my door for days,  
isn't so bad that's just their way.

My relatives forgot, that I am more than just dirt,  
isn't so bad after all a ‚thing' can't hurt.

My relatives forgot to take me with them when they went on vacation,  
isn't so bad after all they just tried to help me increase my limit of toleration.

My relatives forgot to be sad after I died,  
isn't so bad at least the neighbours watched them as they tried.


End file.
